Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 8
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter eight of Leopardstar's Mistake. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary for the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''8 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 7 'Next: 'Chapter 9 Chapter Summary :Leopardstar’s fur pricks as she feels a breeze drift from Fourtrees. She notes that Stonefur’s death is still heavy on her mind and as kept her up, leaving her with little sleep. Leopardstar blames herself for Stonefur’s death, mentally apologizing to him. :Tigerstar asks Leopardstar, Blackfoot and Darkstripe if they all know the plan. The two toms nod eagerly but Leopardstar only gives a small nod. This doesn’t satisfy Tigerstar and his gaze sweeps over to her. He asks Leopardstar what the plan is and Darkstripe sneers she doesn’t know as she hasn’t spoken since Stonefur’s death. Leopardstar whips around to stare at Darkstripe, demanding respect and calling herself his leader. Darkstripe looks at Tigerstar, who stares with a cold glare, before dipping his head in submission. Leopardstar finally explains the plan, which is that they will ask WindClan and RiverClan again to join TigerClan and if they refuse, BloodClan will help convince them. She declares they made a deal to share a part of the forest with BloodClan and they plan to honor it. Tigerstar, however, says once ThunderClan and WindClan join they can easily overpower and defeat BloodClan. He states that BloodClan cowards will also join TigerClan to save themselves, adding more warriors to TigerClan’s ranks. :Tigerstar leads the way into Fourtrees, ThunderClan and WindClan appearing on the other side led by Firestar. Leopardstar wants to tell him it is pointless to fight but didn’t in fear of Tigerstar. Firestar greets Tigerstar, asking about the prisoners he ‘lost’ on RiverClan territory. Leopardstar thinks of that day and it was the only joy in her terrible situation. Mistyfoot and Graystripe’s kits managed to escape and she can still recall the relief she felt. Tigerstar’s eyes are full of hatred, promising Firestar he’ll regret that day. Firestar taunts the TigerClan leader and Leopardstar is surprised, wondering if the ThunderClan leader thinks he can take on Tigerstar as she thinks he is the most powerful cat she has ever seen. TigerClan warriors step out into view, matching WindClan and ThunderClan’s combined ranks. Tigerstar steps forward, offering for WindClan and ThunderClan to join and accept his leadership or be destroyed. Leopardstar sees Firestar and Tallstar glance at each other and knows what their answer will be. :Leopardstar feels an icy chill as Firestar rejects, saying the forest is never to be led by one Clan and especially by a murderous leader. Leopardstar glances at Tigerstar, who softly meows it will be. He says with or without Firestar around he’ll be leader and by sunset the time of four Clans will end. Leopardstar only now realizes that Tigerstar has a powerful personal history with Firestar and wants to kill him. Firestar denies the offer and Tallstar denies too, both WindClan and ThunderClan rejecting the offer. Tigerstar growls their courage is only matched by their stupidity and TigerClan warriors’ growl. Leopardstar knows that once-RiverClan warriors at least only growled because they have grief and frustration to release. :Bramblepaw calls to his sister, Tawnypaw, making Leopardstar jump. She thinks that she knows the story about Tawnypaw as she spoke to her herself. The apprentice felt ThunderClan judged her too harshly because of her father so left to join TigerClan. From Bramblepaw’s reaction, he had no idea of his sister’s switched allegiance. Bramblepaw calls for his sister to come back as she is a ThunderClan cat. Tigerstar offers his son to come join his Clan and says Tawnypaw made the right decision. TigerClan will rule the entire forest and Bramblepaw can share that power. The apprentice tenses and Leopardstar hopes with all her might that he accepts. Tigerstar asks for answers, saying there is nothing left and ThunderClan is finished. Bramblepaw lifts his head and Leopardstar feels a chill, he is already the height of a warrior and the she-cat knows he’ll be just as tall as his father. Bramblepaw declares he’d rather die than join after everything Tigerstar has done. A few ThunderClan cats give murmurs of approval and Leopardstar wonders how many will survive today. Tigerstar asks if he is sure, simmering with rage as he states he will not offer again. He demands Bramblepaw to join or die. Leopardstar leans forward slightly, thinking Bramblepaw must accept now. Bramblepaw declares then he will die as a ThunderClan warrior, looking smug and proud. Leopardstar knows that smirk will be wiped off his face. Tigerstar calls his son a fool and declares he’ll stay and die with the other fools. :Leopardstar watches as Blackfoot gives a signal and WindClan’s and ThunderClan’s surprise as BloodClan comes into view. Leopardstar notes two identical black-and-white toms she has not met before and guesses they are a higher rank than normal BloodClan cats. Tigerstar asks Firestar and Tallstar if they still will fight back. Leopardstar watches as Dustpelt quietens Ashpaw and Bone stands beside Tigerstar. Firestar’s eyes are wide as he stares around at the BloodClan cats. Leopardstar thinks that he shouldn’t have rejected Tigerstar as it is the only way to survive. Firestar asks about the BloodClan cats and Leopardstar knows he is scared, but he still stands straight and proud. Tigerstar explains about BloodClan and outraged hisses meets his words. Thornclaw whispers something to Firestar before Tigerstar declares he is more powerful than StarClan as he changed the numbers of Clans from four to two. Tigerstar says TigerClan and BloodClan shall rule the forest together but Leopardstar knows it is a lie. She feels her stomach churn and notes she hasn’t eaten properly in days, and she feels worse than ever. Firestar says that if he wants to fight then they fight. Let StarClan show who is the most powerful. Tigerstar calls Firestar a mouse-brained fool, saying he was prepared to talk peacefully but he drove it to a battle. Leopardstar does not agree with this, but does not say anything. Tigerstar whips around to BloodClan and orders them to attack. Characters Major *Leopardstar *Tigerstar Minor *Blackfoot *Darkstripe *Firestar *Tallstar *Bramblepaw *Tawnypaw *Snake (unnamed) *Ice (unnamed) *Dustpelt *Ashpaw *Bone *Thornclaw Mentioned *Stonefur *Mistyfoot *Graystripe *Stormpaw (unnamed) *Featherpaw (unnamed) References and Citations Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Novellas Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Stealthfire star's Creations